


Scales in the Sheets

by Ameera



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Cardassian scales, Fluff, Humor, Love Notes, M/M, Mentions of Sex, One-Shot, Weyoun ships it, just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 07:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11732472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameera/pseuds/Ameera
Summary: When the Dominion occupies DS9, Weyoun moves into Dr. Bashir's quarters. He ends up learning more about the doctor's love life than he'd ever expected to.





	Scales in the Sheets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NoOneKnowsIWriteThis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoOneKnowsIWriteThis/gifts), [sfumatosoup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sfumatosoup/gifts).



> I've been meaning to write Weyoun for so long and I just went, "hell, why not?" when I thought of this cute little idea.
> 
> Also, NoOneKnowsIWriteThis and Sfumatosoup (on tumblr, NoOneKnows showed me your post) both pointed out that there haven't been as many new fics posted in the Garashir fandom lately as there used to be and so I took that as encouragement to continue posting as much as possible. 
> 
> *sings Hamilton* "Why do you write like you're running out of time~?" 
> 
> But come on, guys! Let's get more fic up and posted! It's up to us to make sure our favorite doe-eyed doctor and lying lizard have their love stories told!

“Skrain, do you have a moment?” A courtesy, Weyoun hardly cared whether Dukat had time for him or not, Weyoun knew that anything Dukat was personally occupied with couldn’t be important.

 

“What can I do for you, Weyoun?” Dukat gritted his teeth and gave a hardly genuine grin.

 

“As you know, I’ve taken the quarters that were previously Dr. Bashir’s.” It hadn’t been a difficult choice as to whose quarters to take. Weyoun was certainly going to take a room that belonged to a member of the senior staff, it was necessary to show dominance, but Kira’s and Odo’s were still going to be occupied. This left Dax, Sisko, O’Brien, and Bashir’s quarters as remaining options. Weyoun did not require the family quarters that were possessed by O’Brien and Sisko (and Dukat was adamant about having Sisko’s quarters regardless) and as Dax’s were closer to Sisko’s it made sense that Damar be placed there instead of him. Damar had wanted the spacious O’Brien quarters, but Weyoun made sure it was kept empty once he’d received word that a founder would be joining them for some time. Weyoun wanted to make sure that his God could have all the space and freedom she desired.

 

“Yes?” Dukat hardly seemed to care, clearly realizing that this wasn’t going to be about war business.

 

“Is it customary for your scales to be…” Weyoun looked for the right word. “Gifted?”

 

“What are you babbling about?” Cardassians seemed rather sensitive about their scales, though Weyoun still had yet to see why.

 

“I found these in the doctor’s bed.” Weyoun held out his hand to show the three gray scales he’d found when inspecting the room. One could never know if there were traps around. “I was wondering if it were even possible for them to have arrived there in a platonic manner.” Dukat’s eyes widened and he took the scales with a booming laugh.

 

“Ha!” He exclaimed, holding one scale up to the light with a look of fascination. “Oh no, I doubt there was anything platonic about this.”

 

“So the doctor was intimate with a Cardassian.” Weyoun looked at the scale in wonder now. He wished he could gather more information, interspecies couplings were so fascinating to him and it seemed unlikely that there were many Human and Cardassian pairs. With Cardassia’s alignment with the Dominion, it was even less likely than usual.

 

“Not just _a_ Cardassian, Weyoun.” Dukat smirked. “Garak.”

 

“What makes you say that?” Weyoun looked at Dukat now, studying his face.

 

“Until recently, there weren’t many Cardassians on the station.” Dukat reminded patronizingly. “And these are certainly not Ziyal’s scales.”

 

“A homosexual interspecies relationship between a human and a Cardassian…” Weyoun marveled. “Not to mention a high ranking Starfleet human doctor and a disgraced member of the Obsidian Order.” He smiled at the discovery. “That is a singularly unique relationship.”

 

“I doubt it’s much of a _relationship_.” Dukat scoffed. “Garak in his pathetic exile seems to have found a pet to amuse himself with.” He lowered the scale and looked at Weyoun. “Garak even had the audacity to use his Federation puppet against me several years ago. I should have realized the nature of their involvement then.”

 

“Tell me,” Weyoun began with new interest. “What makes you so sure that Dr. Bashir is the submissive one in this arrangement? He would certainly have a higher standing than Mr. Garak would on the station.” Sex as a political and intrigue tool was nothing new to Weyoun, it was the only reason Vorta ever had sex, there was no real purpose for them to otherwise.

 

“You suggest that a human as young and as non-threatening as Dr. Bashir is dominating Elim Garak?” Dukat burst into laughter. “Now _that_ certainly would be pathetic!” Weyoun frowned. It was clear that Dukat’s ego and personal dislike of Garak would prevent him from giving Weyoun any real insight.

 

“Well, this has all been very fascinating.” Weyoun nodded. “But now that I’ve had that cleared up, I think I should return to bed and rest.” As he began to walk away, he stopped and turned. “You should do the same.” It wasn’t a meaningful command, but he needed to remind Dukat that he was the one really in charge here. After that, he left.

 

                Back in his new quarters, Weyoun looked around with a different curiosity. He wished he could ask Dr. Bashir directly the questions swirling around in his head, as he would certainly have fascinating insights into xenobiology and the science behind attraction, but Weyoun would have to make do with the shadows of the man he had in the room.

 

                He looked through the closet and only found clothes of different styles and colors that meant nothing to him. However, when he searched the drawer next to Bashir’s bed, he found a box of Delavian chocolates with a card attached which read, “Julian, you’re too thin. Love, Garak” which seemed to imply genuine affection from Garak to the doctor. Weyoun smiled at that, mostly because that meant Dukat was wrong and he enjoyed knowing that Dukat was not nearly as smart as he seemed to think he was.

 

                It was when Weyoun entered the bathroom that he found more evidence of this odd romance. There was a note written directly on the mirror with some kind of marker: “Called to the wardroom. Didn’t want to wake you, you looked happy. Lunch later? Love, Julian” and Weyoun found himself smiling again. This surely proved the dynamic was not manipulative but one of care on both sides. But why was Weyoun smiling now? This meant Dukat was wrong again. Yes, that had to be what Weyoun found so pleasing about all of this.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave me prompts in the comments here (I don't use tumblr but NoOneKnowsIWriteThis does and she will forward them to me if you'd rather do it anon) and I'll try and write them. Especially one-shots. Love me some one-shots.


End file.
